Mini Lalaloopsy
right|250px Mini Lalaloopsy to miniaturowe postacie Lalaloopsy, które są sprzedawane w małych opakowaniach w kształcie domów. Do każdej z nich dołączone są akcesoria dopasowane do ich osobowości i zainteresowań. Wiele postaci może występować w kilku różnych wersjach. Choć nie wszystkie minisy wydawane do serii, mogą być wydane w zestawie. W odróżnieniu od dużych lalek, do mini Lalaloopsy nie są dołączone kolekcjonerskie plakaty. Każda miniaturowa lalka ma ok. 7,5 cm. Z końcem 2014 roku linia została przemianowana na Lalaloopsy Minis, wraz z tą zmianą zmienił się tez styl opakowania. Wraz z premierą serialu To my, Lalaloopsy ukazały się nowe edycje małych lalek. Zobacz listę nowych lalek w osobnym artykule. Serie Seria 1 Jasieczka Mini 1 Box.jpg|1. Jasieczka Okruszka Mini 1 Box.jpg|2. Okruszka Mitenka Mini 1 Box.jpg|3. Mitenka Fistaszka Mini 1 Box.jpg|4. Fistaszka Kleksolinka Mini 1 Box.jpg|5. Kleksolinka Klejnotka Mini 1 Box.jpg|6. Klejnotka Gwiazdokropka Mini 1 Box.jpg|7. Gwiazdokropka Gadułka Mini 1 Box.jpg|8. Gadułka Seria 2 Słoneczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|1. Słoneczka Konfiturka Mini 2 Box.jpg|2. Konfiturka Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|3. Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka Tiulowa Baletka Mini 2 Box.jpg|4. Tiulowa Baletka Papryczka ze Słoiczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|5. Papryczka ze Słoiczka Sekretka Mini 2 Box.jpg|6. Sekretka Sahara Mini 2 Box.jpg|7. Sahara Kotwiczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|8. Kotwiczka Seria 3 Mitenka Mini 3 Box.jpg|1. Mitenka 'Sleepover' (edycja 2.) Kleksolinka Mini 3 Box.jpg|2. Kleksolinka 'Paints Purple' (edycja 2.) Fistaszka Mini 3 Box.jpg|3. Fistaszka 'New Trick' (edycja 2.) Jasieczka Mini 3 Box.jpg|4. Jasieczka 'Story Time' (edycja 2.) Pan Niestrachajło Mini 3 Box.jpg|5. Pan Niestrachajło Pani Poczekalska Mini 3 Box.jpg|6. Pani Poczekalska As Mechanik Mini 3 Box.jpg|7. As Mechanik Figurynka Mini 3 Box.jpg|8. Figurynka Seria 4 Gadułka Mini 4 Box.jpg|1. Gadułka 'Plays in the Rain' (edycja 2.) Kotwiczka Mini 4 Box.jpg|2. Kotwiczka 'Beach Day' (edycja 2.) Papryczka Mini 4 Box.jpg|3. Papryczka ze Słoiczka 'Midnight Snack' (edycja 2.) Mitenka Mini 4 Box.jpg|4. Mitenka 'Bundles Up' (edycja 3.) Kotwiczka 2 Mini 4 Box.jpg|5. Kotwiczka 'Sea Adventure' (edycja 3.) Sekretka Mini 4 Box.jpg|6. Sekretka 'Full of Tricks' (edycja 2.) Sahara Mini 4 Box.jpg|7. Sahara 'Desert Dream' (edycja 2.) Papryczka 2 Mini 4 Box.jpg|8. Papryczka ze Słoiczka 'Cooks Up Fun' (edycja 3.) Seria 5 Fistaszka Mini 5 Box.jpg|1. Fistaszka 'Elephant Act' (edycja 3.) Okruszka Mini 5 Box.jpg|2. Okruszka 'Tea Time' (edycja 3.) Klejnotka Mini 5 Box.jpg|3. Klejnotka 'Bubble Bath' (edycja 2.) Pani Poczekalska Mini 5 Box.jpg|4. Pani Poczekalska 'Writes a Poem' (edycja 2.) Kleksolinka Mini 5 Box.jpg|5. Kleksolinka 'New Masterpiece' (edycja 3.) Łatek Piratek Mini 5 Box.jpg|6. Łatek Piratek 'Treasure Hunt' (edycja 2.) Wyrwidąbek Mini 5 Box.jpg|7. Wyrwidąbek Seria 6 Migotka Mini 6 Box.jpg|1. Migotka Pomponka Mini 6 Box.jpg|2. Pomponka Konfiturka Mini 6 Box.jpg|3. Konfiturka 'Blueberry Party' (edycja 2.) Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka Mini 6 Box.jpg|4. Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka 'a Busy Bee' (edycja 2.) Słodka Suzetka Mini 6 Box.jpg|5. Słodka Suzetka Sanita Riuszka Mini 6 Box.jpg|6. Sanita Riuszka Kowbojka Mini 6 Box.jpg|7. Kowbojka Toffiladka Mini 6 Box.jpg|8. Toffiladka Seria 7: Fairy Tales Rumiany Kapturek Mini 7 Box.jpg|1. Rumiany Kapturek Mała Pastereczka Mini 7 Box.jpg|2. Mała Pastereczka Panna Mufka Mini 7 Box.jpg|3. Panna Mufka Kręcoloczka Mini 7 Box.jpg|4. Kręcoloczka Furkotka Mini 7 Box.jpg|5. Furkotka Koralka Muszelka Mini 7 Box.jpg|6. Koralka Muszelka Piotruś Umielatać Mini 7 Box.jpg|7. Piotruś Umielatać Pięknisia Śnieżka Mini 7 Box.jpg|8. Pięknisia Śnieżka Alicja & Kapelusznik Mini 7 Box.jpg|9. Alicja z Krainy Lalaloopsy & Dziwny Kapelusznik Kapciuszka & Książę Urodziwy Mini 7 Box.jpg|10. Kapciuszka & Książę Urodziwy Seria 8 Sweet Shoppes Wiśniowa Kruchotka Mini 8 Box.jpg|1. Wiśniowa Kruchotka Glazurka Mini 8 Box.jpg|2. Glazurka Lodowa Wafelka Mini 8 Box.jpg|3. Lodowa Wafelka Żelatynka Mini 8 Box.jpg|4. Żelatynka Puszysta Beza Mini 8 Box.jpg|5. Puszysta Beza Czekoladowa Spiralka Mini 8 Box.jpg|6. Czekoladowa Spiralka Śliczna Lukierka Mini 8 Box.jpg|7. Śliczna Lukierka Pączusia Mini 8 Box.jpg|8. Pączusia Sew Sleepy Fistaszka Mini 8 Box.jpg|1. Fistaszka (edycja 4.) Pomponka Mini 8 Box.jpg|2. Pomponka (edycja 2.) Okruszka Mini 8 Box.jpg|3. Okruszka (edycja 4.) Furkotka Mini 8 Box.jpg|4. Furkotka (edycja 2.) Seria 9 Mango Tiki Wiki Mini 9 Box.jpg|1. Mango Tiki Wiki Piórkopowiastka Mini 9 Box.jpg|2. Piórkopowiastka Fonia Harmonia Mini 9 Box.jpg|3. Fonia Harmonia Dynamitka Mini 9 Box.jpg|4. Dynamitka Candy Cute Balonówka Mini 9 Box.jpg|1. Balonówka Puchata Pianka Mini 9 Box.jpg|2. Puchata Pianka Dropsolina Mini 9 Box.jpg|3. Dropsolina Zakręcona Lukretka Mini 9 Box.jpg|4. Zakręcona Lukretka Seria 10 Sew Snowy Mitenka Mini 10 Box.jpg|1. Mitenka (edycja 4.) Pięknisia Śnieżka Mini 10 Box.jpg|2. Pięknisia Śnieżka (edycja 2.) Gadułka Mini 10 Box.jpg|3. Gadułka (edycja 3.) Świąteczny Dzwoneczek Mini 10 Box.jpg|4. Świąteczny Dzwoneczek (edycja 2.) Silly Funhouse Klejnotka Mini 10 Box.jpg|1. Klejnotka (edycja 3.) Kotwiczka Mini 10 Box.jpg|2. Kotwiczka (edycja 4.) Sahara Mini 10 Box.jpg|3. Sahara (edycja 3.) As Mechanik Mini 10 Box.jpg|4. As Mechanik (edycja 2.) Fistaszka & Migotka Mini 10 Box.jpg|5. Fistaszka & Migotka (edycja 5. & 2.) Szaradka & Ogrodniczka Mini 10 Box.jpg|6. Szarlota Szaradka & Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka Seria 11 Marynatka Mini 11 Box.jpg|1. Marynatka Lazurowa Obłoczka Mini 11 Box.jpg|2. Lazurowa Obłoczka Kwietniowa Błyskotka Mini 11 Box.jpg|3. Kwietniowa Błyskotka Kat Jungle Roar Mini 11 Box.jpg|4. Kotka Golden Brick Road Wichurka Mini 11 Box.jpg|1. Wichurka Słomka Mini 11 Box.jpg|2. Słomka Straszka Mini 11 Box.jpg|3. Straszka Puszeczka Mini 11 Box.jpg|4. Puszeczka Seria 12 Kometka Mini 12 Box.jpg|1. Kometka Miodunka Mini 12 Box.jpg|2. Miodunka Żagielka Mini 12 Box.jpg|3. Żagielka Konfetka Mini 12 Box.jpg|4. Konfetka Seria 13 Flower Garden Złotopłatka Mini 13 Box.jpg|1. Złotopłatka Różyczka Pąkowska Mini 13 Box.jpg|2. Różyczka Pąkowska Stokrotka Mini 13 Box.jpg|3. Stokrotka Dzwoneczka Mini 13 Box.jpg|4. Dzwoneczka Gemstone Migotka Mini 13 Box.jpg|1. Migotka Karatowa Czarusia Mini 13 Box.jpg|2. Karatowa Czarusia Biżuteryjka Mini 13 Box.jpg|3. Biżuteryjka Rubinowy Promyczek Mini 13 Box.jpg|4. Rubinowy Promyczek Inne Śnieżynka Mini 13 Box.jpg|1. Śnieżynka Cukierka Mini 13 Box.jpg|2. Cukierka Yuki Kimono Mini 13 Box.jpg|3. Yuki Kimono Śmiechotka Mini 13 Box.jpg|4. Śmiechotka Seria 14 ; Część 1 Słodyczka Mini 14 Box.jpg|1. Słodyczka Czerwona Serduszka Mini 14 Box.jpg|2. Czerwona Serduszka Lodowy Rożek Mini 14 Box.jpg|3. Lodowy Rożek Świecuszka Torcińska Mini 14 Box.jpg|4. Świecuszka Torcińska ; Część 2 Futrzana Warkotka Mini 14 Box.jpg|5. Futrzana Warkotka Abrakadabra Mini 14 Box.jpg|6. Abrakadabra Morska Perełka Mini 14 Box.jpg|7. Morska Perełka Goldie Luxe Mini 14 Box.jpg|8. Goldie Luxe Seria 15 Sugary Sweet Ciągutkowa Loczka Mini 15 Box.jpg|1. Ciągutkowa Loczka Blush Pink Pastry Mini 15 Box.jpg|2. Blush Pink Pastry Grapevine Stripes Mini 15 Box.jpg|3. Grapevine Stripes Dropsolina Mini 15 Box.jpg|4. Dropsolina The Seasons Seed Sunburst Mini 15 Box.jpg|1. Seed Sunburst June Seashore Mini 15 Box.jpg|2. June Seashore Autumn Spice Mini 15 Box.jpg|3. Autumn Spice Sweater Snowstorm Mini 15 Box.jpg|4. Sweater Snowstorm The Musical Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Mini 15 Box.jpg|1. Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Strings Pick 'N' Strum Mini 15 Box.jpg|2. Strings Pick 'N' Strum Sticks Boom Crash Mini 15 Box.jpg|3. Sticks Boom Crash Super Silly Party Mitenka Mini 15 Box.jpg|1. Mitenka Fistaszka Mini 15 Box.jpg|2. Fistaszka Klejnotka Mini 15 Box.jpg|3. Klejnotka Okruszka Mini 15 Box.jpg|4. Okruszka Seria 16 Fruit Arbuzka Mini 16 Box.jpg|1. Arbuzka Tart Berry Basket Mini 16 Box.jpg|2. Tart Berry Basket Piña Tropi-Callie Mini 16 Box.jpg|3. Piña Tropi-Callie Tangerine Citrus Zest Mini 16 Box.jpg|4. Tangerine Citrus Zest Cheerful Whistle Kick 'N' Score Mini 16 Box.jpg|5. Whistle Kick 'N' Score Fluffy Pouncy Paws Mini 16 Box.jpg|6. Fluffy Pouncy Paws Mona Arch Wings Mini 16 Box.jpg|7. Mona Arch Wings Piruetka Mini 16 Box.jpg|8. Piruetka Seria 17 Bug Lucky Lil' Bug Mini 17 Box.jpg|1. Lucky Lil' Bug Plum Flitter Flutter Mini 17 Box.jpg|2. Plum Flitter Flutter Royal T. Honey Stripes Mini 17 Box.jpg|3. Royal T. Honey Stripes Darling Brightside Mini 17 Box.jpg|4. Darling Brightside Yummy Pizza Cutie Pie Mini 17 Box.jpg|1. Pizza Cutie Pie Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles Mini 17 Box.jpg|2. Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles Anna Double Scoops Mini 17 Box.jpg|3. Anna Double Scoops Patty Burgers 'N' Buns Mini 17 Box.jpg|4. Patty Burgers 'N' Buns Specjalna Edycja Świąteczna Walentynki Crumbs Loves Chocolate Mini Box.png|Okruszka (2013) Velvet B. Mine Mini Box.jpg|Velvet B. Mine (2014) Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini Box.png|Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses (2015) Wielkanoc Cotton Hoppalong Mini Box.jpg|Skoczka (2011) Sprouts Sunshine Mini Box.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine (2012) Lucky Lil Bug Mini Box.jpg|Lucky Lil' Bug (2013) May Little Spring Mini Box.jpg|May Little Spring (2014) Bouncer Fluffy Tail Mini Box.jpg|Bouncer Fluffy Tail (2015) Halloween Candy Broomsticks Mini Box.jpg|Cukierkowa Miotełka (2011) Scraps Stitched N Sewn Mini Box.jpg|Skrawka (2012) Question mark.jpg|Pumpkin Candle Light (2013) Boo Scaredy Cat Mini Box.jpg|Boo Scaredy Cat (2014) Święta Holly Sleighbells Mini Box.jpg|Świąteczny Dzwoneczek (2011) Ivory Ice Crystals Mini Box.jpg|Mieniąca Kryształka (2012) * 2014: Noelle Northpole Siostry Okruszka, Słodyczka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Okruszka i Słodyczka Mitenka, Supełka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Mitenka i Supełka Gadułka, Czytanka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Gadułka i Czytanka Fistaszka, Fioletka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Fistaszka i Wesoła Fioletka Kleksolinka, Bazgrołka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Kleksolinka i Bazgrołka Klejnotka, Błyskotka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Klejnotka i Błyskotka Jasieczka, Kocuszka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Jasieczka i Kocuszka Furkotka, Trzepotka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Furkotka i Trzepotka Sanita, Gapka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Sanita Riuszka i Gapka Sahara, Pustynka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Sahara i Pustynka Sekretka, Sztuczka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Sekretka i Sztuczka Kowbojka, Smużka Kłopotka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Kowbojka i Smużka Kłopotka Ogrodniczka, Rabatka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka i Kwitnąca Rabatka Mango, Kiwi Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki i Kiwi Tiki Wiki Tiulowa Baletka, Tancereczka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Tiulowa Baletka i Tancereczka Suzetka, Mimi Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Słodka Suzetka i Słodka Mimi Wafelka, Spoons Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Lodowa Wafelka i Spoons Waffle Cone Kotka, Lwia Paszcza Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Kotka i Lwia Paszcza Szarlota, Sherri Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Szarlota Szaradka i Sherri Charades Dynamitka, Tiny Might Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Dynamitka i Tiny Might Rumiany Kapturek, Kaptureczka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Rumiany Kapturek i Kaptureczka Pastereczka, Pastuszka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Mała Pastereczka i Pastuszka Snowy, Beauty Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Pięknisia Śnieżka i Beauty Fairest Kapciuszka, Pantofelka Mini Sisters Box.jpg|Kapciuszka i Wstążkowa Pantofelka Loopy Hair Jewel Sparkles Loopy Hair Mini.png|Klejnotka Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Mitenka Peanut Big Top Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Fistaszka Spot Splatter Splash Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Kleksolinka Bea Spells-a-Lot Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Gadułka Crumbs Sugar Cookie Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Okruszka Pix E. Flutters Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Furkotka Tippy Tumblelina Loopy Hair Mini.jpg|Tiulowa Baletka Moments in Time Mini Moments in Time - Pix E. Flutters box.jpg|''Plan lotu'' – Furkotka Mini Moments in Time - Peanut Big Top box.jpg|''Parada księżniczek'' – Fistaszka Mini Moments in Time - Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises box.jpg|''Kropkówka – Sanita Riuszka Mini Moments in Time - Berry Jars 'N' Jam box.jpg|''Góra naleśników'' – Konfiturka Mini Moments in Time - Crumbs Sugar Cookie box.jpg|''Zgodnie z książką'' – Okruszka Mini Moments in Time - Pillow Featherbed box.jpg|''Trąba Show'' – Jasieczka Mini Moments in Time - Jewel Sparkles box.jpg|''Księżniczka dnia spaghetti'' – Klejnotka Silly Singers : Osobny artykuł: Silly Singers Style 'N' Swap : Osobny artykuł: Style 'N' Swap Zobacz też * Mini Playset en:Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise Kategoria:Linie lalek Kategoria:Lalaloopsy Minis